Gails and Reginas Adventure
by Egypt Warriors
Summary: Set after Dino Crisis 2. Gail, Regina, and Rick are going to retrieve Kirk again.  Gail/Regina paring
1. Chapter 1

"RIINNNGGG!" the alarm started to go off till a red hair women turn it off. Regina groin then getting out of bed. She walks to the bathroom till her phone rang.

"Hello." Regina answer.

"Regina, this is Rick, you need to come to work. Something's up." Rick said on the other line.

"I'll be there in an hour." Regina said then hangs up before taking a quick shower, dress and left.

Regina was shock that Kirk had escape.

"So we have to retrieve him, again?" Regina asked.

"Most likely." one of the members name Jessica said.

Regina remember the incent on Ibis Island before she went with Dylan to Edward Island. She has to face ageist Dinosaurs, but the worst she face is the T-Rex there.

"So, who's going?" Rick asked.

"You two and Gail." Jessica said.

"Oh great, our fearless leader." Rick complains.

He did not like Gail, all Gail care about is the mission while Rick care about his team. Regina shook her head in annoyed. Then Gail walk in.

"So when are we leaving?" He asked.

"In 18 hours." Jessica said "You guys should be prepared."

They nodded and walk out. Regina was thinking about this mission. Was this going to be like the last two missions that she had to fight Dinosaurs or was this completely different?

"Hay Regina, are you alright?" Rick asked.

Regina snaps out of her thoughts "Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?" Rick asked.

"Nothing." Regina replied.

"Look, save your thoughts for later. Right now we have to get ready." Gail said.

The three walk to the stuff they need.

Gail looked at Regina. _"Maybe this wasn't a good idea for Regina to come along." _Gail thought _"Scene she did fight Dinosaurs in Ibis Island and Edward Island." _Gail realize that he care about Regina._ "Oh no, do I love her or something?" _Gail thought then realizes he love Regina now.

17 hours later their headed towards the chopper.

"Alright lets go." Gail said as they open the door.

"WAIT!" Jessica yelled "One more thing. Don't die on this mission. I know you die on the battle field, but I want all of you to come back alive."

Regina and Rick nodded. Gail gives Jessica a smirk.

"Alright lets go." Gail said and the Three went in the chopper and left.

**YEAH, this is my first Dino Crisis story with Regina and Gail paring. Review and I'll**

**Give you a Shiny Star if I should put in Spino or Ganontosourus (can't spell that Dino's name in number 2)**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrive on the Island

2 hours later, the team saw the island for their mission.

"Ok, let's go." Gail said as he put on his breathing mask and pursuit (same with Regina and Rick) and hop out of the chopper. Once they landed and took off their pursuit and masks they heard a sound.

"Fucking Great, we just got here." Rick said.

Then a herd of Raptors came out. Gail, Regina, and Rick pull out their weapons and start attacking. Raptors came from every direction, but get kill by Gail, Regina, and Rick. Then one of the Raptors jumped on Regina and attack her, luckily she kicked The Raptor off. Rick shot the Raptor that Regina kicked off. Soon The Raptors retreated.

"You ok, Regina?" Rick asked helping her up.

"Great, I thought they won't come by till later." Regina said.

"No Regina, They will always come, if it's beginning of a mission, middle, or end." Gail said "Just don't let your guard down, lets move out."

Soon they came to a building and went inside.

"Ok, split up, Rick go to the Security room, Regina and I will find clues to where Kirk is. I'll be outside while you look Inside Regina. Understood." Gail said.

Rick and Regina nodded. And they split up, Gail went outside, Rick ran to the Security room. While Regina stood before walking to find Clues.

_"Well, no T-rex so far." _Regina thought.

While outside, Gail trying to find a clue or finding Dr. Kirk, and so far not a clue in sight and no Kirk.

_"Curses, where can that Doctor be? He's really getting me inpatient." _Gail thought impatiently. _"Let's hope Regina found something." _

Then Gail felt a Blush and worries creeping up to him. "_Man, I have to stop thinking about her. And I'm sure she's safe."_

"Stupid Raptors Die." Rick said as he shoots three Raptors that's eating their kind.

They ran to him and try to attack, but he dodged them and keeps shooting. The attack had been like that for 50 mins. Till Rick shot down all three Raptors and then enter The Security room. Rick sat at one of the chairs and hacking in, but one problem.

_"Shoot, need Power." _Rick thought. Rick then called Regina on their radio.

"Regina, this is Rick, Over." Rick said.

_"What do you want Rick?" _Regina answer.

"The powers out here. And I was wandering if you can reset the Power." Rick said.

_"Ok, I'll do it." _Regina answer.

"Thanks." Rick said then turns his Radio off.

_"Let's hope that you don't run into any Dinosaurs along the way." _Rick thought as he waits for the Power to turn back on.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Man, why do I always come face to face with Raptors?"_ Regina thought as she shoots five Raptors while on her way to revive the power. Once the Raptors are down, Regina made her way to the power room. Regina made it to the Power Room and starts activating the power. Once the power was on her radio was on. _"Thanks Regina, The power is on over here." _Rick said. "No problem." Regina answer then turns off her radio. _"I wonder how Gail's doing." _Regina thought as she left the Power room.

Gail slam his fists agents' the wall. _"Kirk, where the hell are you." _Gail thought. Then he herds a gun shot that's coming from outside, but opposite from where he's standing. He relies that gun shot as Regina's gun shot. _"Great, which dinosaur is she facing now?" _Gail thought as he hurry to where the shots are. When he got there, he saw Regina shooting and Allosaurus. He has no choice, but to help her.

Regina is having a hard time killing Allosaurus, Then the Allosaurus tail whip her sending her in to the wall. _"Ow, Stupid Allosaurus, no wonder why I hate you."_ Regina thought. When she was about to shoot the Allosaurus whipped her again, this time gun out of reach. _"NO." _Regina shouted in her head knowing she's going to die here, but another shooting came from. She was surprise to see Gail there. She grabs her gun and helps him. Then the Allosaurus give up knowing that he's going to be killed.

Gail looked at Regina, before both he and Regina shot the Allosaurus he saw Regina get whipped by the Allosaurus, fear was rushed in his body, he can't lose Regina on this mission. Like his boss said nobody dies on this mission. Good thing he made it on time. When he let all the fear wash out of him, he walked over to Regina and help her up. "You ok?" Gail asked. "Yeah thanks." Regina answer as she picked up her gun. "What was that all about?" Gail asked. "I'll tell you later, right now we got to find Kirk. I don't have any clues to where he is." Regina said. "Same here." Gail said as they went inside.


End file.
